


Coercion

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Captivity, Dubious Consent, Leather Kink, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treize has captured the pilots and has taken a especial interest in Quatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coercion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [GWKink meme](http://thejennabides.livejournal.com/610415.html)

He was sitting on the bed when I walked into the room, the restrains keeping him securely bolted to the wall by the leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles and that wide leather collar around his neck. He glanced at me for a second before he turned his eyes back to a spot on the wall.

I wouldn't have bound him but I couldn't trust him not to try to escape if I left him to roam free in the room. After all these were my quarters, not a secured cell, so extra precautions needed to be taken. I moved to him and released the chains holding him to the wall but let his leather adornments in place. He was naked, wearing nothing but the black cuffs, the collar and a cock ring, all in leather. The black of the leather contrasted beautiful with his pale skin. It fitted him so much better than the trousers and vest he had been brought in. The Winner heir, the wealthiest person in the world and the colonies was naked and at my mercy.

"On your knees," I ordered.

He glared at me, with no intention of complying. He was a difficult one, but after a few touches of the crop I had learned that violence wasn't the way to make Quatre Winner bend to my will. Coercion worked much better.

"I saw 01 in the interrogation room today. He looked tired."

Quatre moved to his knees in front of me. I smiled.

"Lick my boot," I said, pressing my crop on the boy's back and gently nudging him forward.

"Fuck you, Treize."

It was the first time young Winner cursed at me. He was a well-bred young man if it had taken five days in this position before he finally decided to do more than threat or try to strike me.

"Language, young Winner," I admonished. "If you have any grievances with completing your task it can be arranged for young Wufei to take your place."

Quatre's clear blue eyes narrowed. There was hate in them but also protectiveness and determination. I had chosen well. Among the pilots, Quatre was the only one with a recognizable name and face. When I'd faced all of them across the cell bars, I remembered the little boy that I had seen once in the Winner state a few years ago. The boy had grown, become a Gundam pilot and now, like his comrades, he was a prisoner. Unlike them, however, I decided to spare him from the dirty cells and bring him to my chambers. He wasn't as grateful as I would have imagined.

He bent down and his tongue hesitantly ran over my leather boot. "Clean them well," I said, and when I noticed his reluctance I added, "or maybe I should use 02's braid instead."

It was easy to control him. I just needed to mention the possibility of taking Wufei's clothes away or extend the interrogation sessions with 01, gag 02 or let Lady Une have a go with 03, and young Winner would do whatever I asked, no matter how degrading. I hadn't asked for information, though, I knew that would be a whole different game, and that task was best left to Lady Une.

I watched Quatre lick my boots, forced him to stay on his knees and bent on his task for more than ten minutes and then I lifted his chin with my crop. "Kiss it," I ordered.

He did. I pulled him to the bed and straddled him. I ran my hands down his chest and he turned his head to the side, facing away from me. I leaned down and pressed my lips on top of his in a brutal kiss. I could taste leather in his mouth.

His eyes shone with anger and suddenly his teeth clamped over my tongue. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and heard the boy curse me before I lost consciousness.

A soldier woke me up, shaking me urgently. He informed me, before my eyes had fully opened, that the Gundam pilots had escaped. On the floor by the bed Quatre's adornments lay abandoned.


End file.
